Illusion or Reality
by SweetKisses9
Summary: SasuSaku and GaaraSaku. Has 2 Sides! For fans of either pairing! Sasuke is back after 4 years and a lot has changed except Sakura. She still loves him right? Or is it just an illusion? And Gaara is Sakura's only hope. Who will win her? GOOD STORY. PLZ R
1. New or old friend

-1Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH HIM (AND THE ANIME)

_Italics mean inner thoughts_

The morning was bright and the sun was already high in the sky.

"AAAAYYAAA!! I'm gonna be late. I can't believe I (ME) going to be late this NEVER happens! (well that's what you get for staying up late and talking to Hanita.) thought Sakura.

(It's been 4 years since Sasuke left and the Team 7 still only has 2 members. Both Naruto and Sakura refused and Kakashi sensei….well…lets just say he declined "politely". )

(Today the team has a new mission and a surprise before the mission as well but Kakashi wouldn't tell them about either of them)

Sakura was the first one to arrive-weird since she thought she would be late.

"So I guess I'm early huh?"

She walked over to the bridge and leaned across the railing. The water was crystal clear and flowed merrily along making a faint sound of splashing as it went. Sakura stared at her reflection, her long silky pink hair flowing down her shoulders it grew back duh and then down to her clothes. She threw on the first thing she could find and it actually turned out pretty nice. She was wearing a black, flowing, mini skirt with a white halter that had pinkish/redish sakura flowers on the side. The shoes were white and laced up her long slender feet with a sakura clasp at the top.

She was also twirling a ring on her finger. It was an "Ai" Japanese for LOVE ring that Gaara had given to her. Ever since Sasuke left, somehow-Sakura isn't sure how herself- but her and Gaara have been spending a lot of time together and he has become somewhat less hateful. At least to her. He gave her that ring for her 16th birthday and said it has some of his sand in it and that it will protect her. Then he left. She thought she'd never see him again and cried for days all alone in her room. Her friends later said she was almost as upset when Gaara left as when Sasu… they never did finish their sentences for they were scared she'd get hurt.

No matter how much she told them it's OK.

Gaara came back in a couple of months and was thoroughly SHOCKED that some one actually cried FOR him NOT BECAUSE of him! After he gave Sakura a long scolding everything seemed to go back to how it used to be.

It's been 2 hours.

sigh what's taking them so long. Sakura raised her gaze to the sky and different memories flooded her mind. Memories of team 7. She was at the part when Sasuke knocked her out and left Kanoha when a piercing screech came crashing to her ear…

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura almost flipped into the water she was so scared.

"Naruto you baka! Don't scream like that!" which was followed by a fist connecting to Naruto's head.

"Owww…gomene Sakura-chan." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sakura ignored him and went back to looking at the sky.

"Sakura?…Sakura-chan?…..Sakuraaaa" hand wave wave

Naruto was trying franticly to get her attention but nothing seemed to work, so he just decided to give up.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her she's been like this for a couple of days now. sigh I hope she's alright." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Something big is going to happen… I can feel it" Sakura whispered but not quietly enough.

"Nani?" Said Naruto "What do you mean 'something big is going to happen' Sakura-chan?"

"huh?" _did I say that out loud? _"Oh, nando Naruto…nando" that last word barley audible.

A loud "POOF" came and there stood their sensei. Naruto kept his eye on Sakura for another moment before turning to Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but you when I was on my way here I saw an old friend and thought 'why not bring him back to Kanoha to…' Kakashi stopped talking and was surprised that he was able to get so far into the story (excuse) without hearing a "YOU'RE LATE".

"Hmmmp" He frowned. Sakura wasn't as cheerful as usual and Naruto looked like he was too absorbed in Sakura to even give his sensei the time of day let alone yell.

Kakashi decided to leave it for now. The surprise he's about to show him is SURE to cheer them up.

"Guys I want you to mean your old friend…"

Naruto and Sakura looked up at their sensei to be meet face to face with none other then ………………………………a cat???

---HA! I bet you thought it would be SASUKE! Ha! Gotcha!----

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at the cat blackly.

"Ummm…..sensei how is a cat suppose to make us feel better and how is he our friend??

"Well I thought it would be fun to bring that cat that I rescue and always come late because… of..."he trailed off.

Once again they weren't listening.

--LONG SILANCE-- with Sakura looking at the sky and Naruto at her.

"Huh? Gomene sensei. Did you say something?" Asked Sakura.

face drop- and little bubble formed on Kakashi's head

"No, nothing" Kakashi said "Let's get moving we have something else to do before the mission."

The team just followed. They were walking but weren't really paying attention to the where until the huge gates of Kanoha towered over them.

"There were some other people around. Gai sensei, Tsounade-sama, Shiszune, some ANBU members. And some other authorities."

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

Just then the gates screeched and in waked Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura almost dropped dead on the spot.

"I KNEW something big and bad was going to happen" mumbled Sakura.

As Sasuke walked into the village his eyes were set on a certain pink-haired kinochi.

Sasuke had grown more handsome- if that's possible! His face wasn't that childish anymore and it had those set features of a man. His dark, mysterious eyes were actually visible from under his raven, beautiful, and messy as always, hair. He was staring straight at Sakura when she smiled…….wait…. no she… SMIRCKED at him.

SHE smirked at HIM. That same cold, oh-it's-you, smirk he use to give her. Then she turned on her heel and as fast as lightning she was gone. Well that was unexpected. He almost stopped dead in his tracks, but no that would definitely dent his reputation as the egoistical, non-caring self. He kept waking.

Naruto was about to go after Sakura when…

"Hey dobe long time no see."

For some reason that didn't have the desired affect.

"Hey Sasuke. Why did you come back?" Asked Naruto all emotionless and cold.

That was almost like a second kunai through Sasuke's heart. First Sakura- who he always thought would welcome him no matter what and now Naruto. _I wonder if they hate me?_

"SASUKE! TEME! YOU BASTARD WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

Sasuke was engulfed in a huge bear hug.

_I spoke to soon _though Sasuke.

"Get off dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground in a frantic attempt to get him off.

Meanwhile Sakura was at the bridge already sitting at the bank absentmindedly tossing tiny rocks into the river.

_He came back. I can't believe he came back._

It's getting good in the next chapter.


	2. concern

PLEASE COMMENTS ARE WELCOME

* * *

-1**REVIEW:**

_He came back. I can't believe he came back. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I…I…still…THAT ASS! Why did he come back? (raged inner Sakura)_

"Maybe he was forced" said the outer Sakura

_-_Just then Garaa was passing. He saw Sakura sitting on the bank all alone and looking depressed.

_Something must be SERIOUSLY wrong if she looks depressed or else she'd have a smile on (even if to hide something.)_ Thought Garaa. _I heard that Uchiha came back today. If he did anything to do this to Sakura I'll make sure to give him the royal treatment of my desert coffin. _

Sakura sensed the familiar chakra behind her and quickly turned around to face Garaa.

"Ohayo Garaa-kun. Nice day we're having" she said and Garaa could swear he heard some sarcasm in her voice.

"yeah. Whatever. It matters not to me." said Garaa cooly. Even though he didn't change MUCH on the outside (meaning his attitude) but he changed A LOT on the inside. He felt himself that there isn't as big of an urge to kill anymore. _Well…maybe the Uchiha_. But he wasn't going to melt right there on the floor and be all nice he had to keep up his cold act.

Garaa regretted how cold he was to Sakura just then. He could see her face drop. But knowing her she wouldn't want to be a burden to any one and put that smile right back on.

He tried to be a bit nicer but since he was a bit too preoccupied thinking it came out wrong.

"Why do you keep throwing rocks in the river? You are making it muddy!" said Garaa. _Shit. (mental slap slap slap…) I'm such an idiot I'm suppose to make her feel better not worse! Baka!_

"Huh? Nani? Did you say something Garaa-kun?" asked Sakura politly.

"_She wasn't even listening? Something must be seriously wrong." _

"No."

_Well it looks like I fooled him with that fake smile of mine but I can't keep it up any longer. I have to get out of here. The last thing I want is for Garaa to worry. Or any one for that matter._

"Ano..Gomene Garaa-kun demo…I got to go to…" Sakura started

"That's OK. Whatever. I was just passing by anyway. Take care….and be careful." Garaa thought he said that part only to himself but apparently Sakura heard too. Her eyes widened. _'Be careful' _she repeated to herself. _Does he know something? Garaa is so caring no matter what people say_.

By the time she was back to reality Garaa was gone.

(sigh) I should go home. Some tea will do good for my nerves.

Too late.

"OY. SAKURA-CHAN WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Although Naruto changed a lot too. (He became more of a man then a stupid boy) he still used that horrible voice of his sometimes.

(BOOM-Naruto gets punched on the head)

"Naruto you baka how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling?!?!" Even though Sakura herself practically blew her lungs out screaming at him.

"Gomene Sakura-chan but didn't you see Sasuke-teme came back."

"Yeah I saw" said Sakura emotionlessly

That earned a couple of blinks from Naruto.

Just then Sasuke came up with Kakashi-sensei. (Sasuke resumed his staring at Sakura but now he was utterly dumbfounded _why did she run off like that _-although he didn't show it.)

"Kakashi-sensei can I go home please I'm not feeling too good. I wasn't going to come today in the first place but decided it would be rude to not come without warning?" lied Sakura

"Sure Sakura go-ahead" said Kakashi.

_Thank goodness he bought it. _Said the relieved Sakura to herself. (That's what SHE thought)

_Maybe I shouldn't have taken them to see Sasuke so early. Sakura seems to be taking it worse then I thought. _Contemplated Kakashi.

"What about the mission sensei?" piped Naruto.

"That's OK Naruto the mission was postponed till tomorrow…I forgot to tell you."

(All faces drop and bubble form)

"_He didn't change a bit" _thought Sasuke

"Arigatou sensei. Then I'll see you for the mission tomorrow."

"Feel batter Sakura" Said Kakashi after her

"FEEL BETTER SAKURA-C…. Sakura-chan" corrected himself Naruto

"Hai, Arigatou mina" and with that Sakura sped away without even a glance at Sasuke.

"_So much for waiting for me forever" _though inner Sasuke without the outer one realizing it.

"Well I'm sure you are tired Sasuke from your long trip and killing your broth…"

"YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER?!?! WHAT ABOUT THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU?!?"

Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs not letting Kakashi finish.

"You baka. Stop screaming. and yeah I did" said Sasuke and hit Naruto on the head.

"Oy! Teme! What was that for? You know you're starting to sound just like Sakura…….except she hits 100 times harder." Naruto rubbed his head.

A small blush crept to Sasuke's face and Kakashi noticed. He decided to intervene before Naruto noticed too. But that blush was quickly replaced by a surprised look.

"_Perfect excuse to talk about something" _thought Kakashi

"You see Sasuke, Sakura is training under the Hokage (Tsunade) and she has…how should I put it…'inherited' her monstrous strength. She has also become the best medic-nin this village has EVER seen. We think Sakura will soon surpass the Hokage herself but some people say she already has."

Sasuke was trying to hide his astonishment but it wasn't working as well as he hoped.

Naruto saw "Pretty HOT huh Sasuke-teme" (nudge nudge) "your Sakura really is something."

"Hnn" said Sasuke until he realized --that earned a huge grin from Naruto--

"What do you mean MINE dobe?" (Sasuke hits Naruto on the head) "She's not mine. She can be your's for all I care." Sasuke tried to save himself. Well THAT backfired.

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Um Sasuke I'm with Hanita for about 2 years now." said Naruto

"you should probably worry more about Garaa then me" whispered Naruto ever so softly but Sasuke heard

But before he could say anything…

"Well I got to go I have a date with Hanita. He-he. Ja-ne"

"Well I better bring this cat back" (Sasuke stared confused at the log in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi used a jutsu to make the log look like a cat and cheer up our previous pair)

"POOF"

_He's finally lost it. Who could blame him. All those years with the dobe._ thought Sasuke

"_Garaa" _thought Sasuke "_What can Naruto possibly mean by me being more worried about Garaa more then him?!"_

* * *

_He's sooo dense isn't he? ha-ha_

_Well I tried to move the story along to get to the good parts in this chapter but there's just so much to say sorry_

_Please read and comment plz_


	3. The date, secret and the furious Sakura

"_Garaa" _thought Sasuke "_What can Naruto possibly mean by me being more worried about Gaara then him?!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**INNER Sakura speaking**_

_REGULAR Sakura speaking_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree trying to get to his apartment as quickly as he could. (I mean who can blame him he has a date with Hinata) When he saw Sakura sitting on the bench. (The bench Sasuke left her at). He was torn between helping Sakura and wanting to go on a date with Hinata.

"_Well maybe I'm imagining things and she's fine. I'll just check real quick and be on my way_." thought Naruto.

As he was getting closer he could hear Sakura talking.

"_That's weird I don't see anyone with her?"_

"You still like him"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"NO I don't. How can you possibly think I like him after what he's done to me?"

"At least he was nice to you"

"_I knew it she still likes Sasuke"_ thought Naruto. "_This must be really hard for her" _He was about to say something when he heard…

"NICE TO ME?!?!"

"_Sasuke? Nice? Yeah right maybe she's talking about me." _Thought Naruto. "_Oh no. She probably is. After Sasuke left she probably fell in love with me. No wonder she became friendlier to me. _(a/n Yeah right Naruto. Don't flatter yourself!) _And now that I'm with Hinata she's heartbroken. I like her but I'm in LOVE with Hinata I can't be with her. I have to explain this to her nicely and NOW before this gets out of hand."_

Naruto jumped out of the tree.

"Sakura-chan I think we need to talk."

"WHAT!?!?!?" roared Sakura.

"_But then again if she liked me she wouldn't blow up like that at me." _thought Naruto

"Oh sorry Naruto I thought it was someone else." She plastered a HUGE smile on her face.

"_Well if that doesn't look fake then I don't know what does." _Naruto mini-face dropped. He decided talking about the whole 'her liking him' issue at a time like this might be hazardous to his health.

"Sakura-chan are you OK?" he asked sympathetically.

"Huh? Oh. Hai! What makes you think I'm not?" She asked trying to fool him

"Well you seemed down for the last few day and then when Sasuke came… back… you…" he trailed off

"Oh Naruto. Everything is perfectly fine. And how many times do I have to tell you. I DON'T like Sasuke anymore! It's over and done with. I'm happy that he came back as much as everybody I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"**The hell you don't like him!" **piped the Inner Sakura.

"Exactly I DON'T" answered Sakura

"HUH?" Said the confused Naruto

"**Look I'm your INNER you I'm pretty sure I know you better!"**

"Well everyone makes mistakes. We're only human you know! And since I'm human and your me…. Sooo technically….YOU connect the dots!"

"Uhhhh. Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried to interrupt her raid. "Sakura-chan" ---tap tap---

"_Ugh it's no use! She's having a war with her inner self. I better not interfere. I don't want to get stuck in those earthquake she likes to accidentally make and then end up in the hospital for two weeks like I did last time. Even though having all that attention wasn't so bad." _Naruto grinned widely.

Sakura was already up and waking.

"If you think -leaving all of us for some **stupid whim **to get more power or something like that and knocking me out cold even when I told him how much I loved him- then you have one twisted mentality!!" Raged Sakura

"**At least he put you on a bench and didn't leave you on the ground in the middle of the street! If that was some other girl you think he would have done that!" the inner Sakura shot back**

"Oh yeah! and what? does that miraculously make it all better?!?!" shouted Sakura

Naruto was so confused by now he could swear he saw little shouting Sakura's spinning all around his head.

He looked at his watch

"_Oh no I'm going to be late for my date_!" (a/n ha-ha that rhymed J ) "_Well there's nothing I can do for her when she's in a state like this. I might as well get going to get ready." _thought Naruto

Sakura was almost out of sight down the path by now…still arguing

"_He heard a thundering sound, there goes the parks concrete sidewalk again. Tsunade is NOT going to be happy!! Oh no got to go!" (a/n ha-ha it rhymed again. Maybe I should start writing poems. As if!) _Naruto cringed

Ten-Ten and Ino were shopping together. (Ever since Sasuke left Ino and Sakura and Ino became friends. And everyone seemed to get along well. Actually Ino and 'Shika-kun' were quite cozy together-although they denied it. J Everyone also knew that Sakura and Gaara were friends even though they had NO idea how that could be true when Gaara could kill anyone on a whim. And Sakura was so…happy and…loving all the time. I guess opposites DO attract. She always would say how he did change and was nicer now. EVERYONE had a hard time believing. But they tried to act nice to Gaara for Sakura's sake.)

So anyway Ten-Ten and Ino were shopping and they were talking about random things.

"So Ino.. how are you Shika-kun" Ten-Ten emphasized his name "doing?"

"We're fine….Uhhh…I mean not that WE are a WE or anything" she chuckled nervously.

"Oh c'mon Ino I know you better then that. Seriously! EVERYONE already knows might as well tell us!" Said the exasperated Ten-Ten

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing to tell." said Ino innocently.

"You and Shika-kun" she emphasized the name again "are spending an awful lot of time together. You guys are always smiling, and poking each other playfully and laughing together…shall I go on?!" said Ten-Ten triumphantly.

"Oh OK. Fine!" whined Ino like a five year old. "I'll tell you. But promise not to tell anyone!"

"Why we already know!"

"Just don't it will be awkward for us"

"Fine I promise" squealed the excited Ten-Ten

So Ino started whispering the all juicy bits to Ten-Ten and all that could be heard was the excited squealing of Ten-Ten "yeah! Uh-huh…He WHAT!?!…awwww…no way…and you…duh!…that's soooo romantic…I'd never think he'd do that…ahhhh! really???"

"BOOM, BOOM"

"HUH?! WHAT THE?!" I didn't hear of any thunderstorms predictions?" said the confused Ino

"Yeah that IS weird. The day was so nice and sunny. Maybe something's going on-let's check it out" replied Ten-Ten

"Yeah lets go"

By the Hokage mountain….

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Sakura was pounding the huge boulders with her bare fists and monster strength. Crushing them to little dust particles.

"**Ok, seriously, you HAVE to calm down you're giving ME a headache." **said the inner Sakura

"You know I'd say it's to your benefit not to come out right now. STUPID STUPID" Sakura kept crushing the boulders.

"**Look I know you are upset but this is no way to handle this. Even though I love violence but not when it's hurting me and right now I think my head is about to EXPLODE!!" yelled the inner Sakura "Why don't we just talk it out. Or better yet talk it out with HIM!"**

"What makes you think I would want to talk to HIM after everything what happened?" yelled the frustrated Sakura.

"**I don't THINK I KNOW!" **fired back inner Sakura

"Well you are WRONG! I DON"T! He betrayed Kanoha, he betrayed us, he betrayed…me." a single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. (I guess you could say it was an angry tear)

Just then Ten-Ten and Ino arrived. When they saw all those boulders there in dust their jaws almost dropped to the ground.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ino "this is bad! REALLY BAD!!"

"Well I can see but why don't we just stop her?" asked the confused Ten-Ten and started walking towards Sakura. Only to be blocked by Ino.

"No you can't. You might get hurt. When she's like this it's pointless. No one can stop her….It's as if she's…in her own little world." said Ino with sad eyes. She hated seeing Sakura like that. (The first time was when Sasuke first left. First she cried but then later got so mad she destroyed the WHOLE park and almost made it to the center of the town. Tsunade stopped her then. But that time the strength took Sakura over and she had no idea what was going on. She fainted the second Tsunade stopped her and woke up totally confused. The SAME thing happened when Gaara left. Except this time she was in control of her strength but not completely of her actions. She was totally oblivious to the outside world. That time even Tsunade herself couldn't stop Sakura. But it's a good thing Tsunade knew where Gaara was and brought him back before Sakura destroyed ALL of Kanoha. There were a couple more instances with this Ino couldn't remember the reasons for all her outbreaks though. Though she DID know that whenever it happened it was always when Sakura was battling her INNER self.)

"I'll get Gaara" offered Ino and turned around to leave

"Huh? Why?" asked the confused Ten-Ten

Ten-Ten never actually seen this happen and she doesn't know that ONLY Gaara can stop Sakura- Ten-Ten was coincidentally on missions all those time it happened.

"Well you were away for these 'incidents' but only Gaara can stop her." answered Ino

"he's not going to hurt her is he" worried Ten-Ten

"No don't worry. She'll be fine" answered Ino and let out a tiny giggle. Ten-Ten heard but thought it was just her imagination. How can anyone laugh at a time like this.

Ino was laughing because she remembered how the last time this happened Gaara couldn't stop Sakura with just word or threats or however he stopped her in the past. This time he had to KISS her to make her stop. (how he came up with that idea no one knows!!! And no one dare asks!!) Luckily for Gaara since Sakura was so exhausted she slept for THREE days and when she woke up she had NO recollection of what happened whatsoever. If anyone spoke about it they would face the doom of Gaara's sand coffin. Nobody doubted he'd do it too-even if they were Sakura's friends. So everyone shut their mouths and it remained their little secret forever. Ino decided to tell Ten-Ten about their little kiss later. She turned on her heal and left to go find Gaara.

"Well I can't just stand here and do nothing. I have to try and stop her" said Ten-Ten to herself. "Ok. Sakura! Sakura-chan stop! You're going to hurt yourself. Sakura." Ten-Ten was desperately trying to get through to her friend. But all she got in return were what seemed like mumbles (even though Sakura was screaming the loud explosions of boulders made it hard to hear.)

"…STUPID, NO (something about LOVE)….something about hating someone's guts….STUPID…what she's been put through…killing…something about someone deserving something…about it always happening to her…something about always being there…friendship…Love again…and some other incoherent mumbles. Lot's of STUPIDs and NO I DON'T too.

"_Yup it's an all out war with her inner self" _thought Ten-Ten

Across town Naruto and Hinata were enjoying a quiet dinner. Candlelight, wine (the non-alcoholic, children's mix of something or other that was just packed in a wine bottle to look cool. I mean c'mon they are 16!) For once Naruto didn't take Hinata out for ramen or something silly like that. Actually Hinata didn't care as long as she was with him. Naruto on the other hand wanted to surprise her. (and maybe get a kiss out of it or 'something else' -naughty Naruto) and boy was Hinata surprised. The kiss idea went right out the window though when she fainted.

"So how do you like this Hinata?" asked the hopeful Naruto

"Aww N-Naruto-kun it's so sweet and r-romantic." Hinata blushed madly

Naruto tried being a gentleman and pour Hinata some "wine" well being the klutz he is- he tripped while getting up and the bottle flew towards Hinata. Good thing she wasn't too 'shy' at the moment and her fast Ninja reflexes worked or else her new 'drop-dead-gorgeous' (as Naruto put it) outfit would have definitely been ruined. The whole Hinata-cart wheeling-across-the-floor-to-avoid-the-bottle thing and Naruto creating a Bushin copy to catch the bottle, definitely caught the attention of like the WHOLE restaurant. Hinata was so embarrassed she fainted again, Naruto caught her but face-dropped.

They sat back down and started talking while they ate and had a great time. (Hinata didn't stuter as much anymore.)

But while everything was dandy with Naruto and Hinata, Ino tried franticly to find Gaara. She finally found him walking around for no apparent reason.

"Gaara! Gaara!"

Gaara turned around and gave her a cold I'm-so close-to-killing-you look

"Ano..aaa…G-Gaara Sakura needs help" mumbled the scared Ino

"_Oh yeah right! HE DEFINITELY became nicer_!" thought Ino

"So what do you want from me?" he said coolly

"Well she's in one of her "Inner-Self" wars and you know you're the only one that can stop her."

She noticed her voice became raised and demanding so she decided to lower it before Garaa became annoyed.

"Please Gaara"

There was silence for a few minutes. The he turned around and started walking toward Ino with a murderous look. Ino got really scared but then he said

"Fine. Where is she"

"She's by the mountain. Lets hurry. The way she's going I'm not sure she'll stop even once she gets to the faces of the Hokages"

They teleported to Sakura and saw the frantic, almost in tears, Ten-Ten trying to stop her. But Sakura just kept going screaming at her Inner-self and fighting a battle with her emotions. Some tears were in her eyes.

"Sakura" said Gaara coolly-no response "Sakura, you have to stop this, this sound is so annoying" that word (annoying) seemed to have a bad effect on her.

"Annoying, oh gee where have I heard THAT before" screamed Sakura "Ever think that it's not annoyance but care?!!" she yelled again "HUH! HUH! NO I didn't think so!!"

All three of her friends were totally confused. Even Gaara's emotionless mask showed some emotion. He looked perplexed and was that…oh yes…flattered. (he thought she was talking about him J he-he)

"Sakura." he tried to regain his composure "Sakura" he decided to try a different approach "Sakura many innocent people will get hurt and some might die if you don't stop this" - Nothing

He thought that would work for sure. Sakura just kept ranting on and on about love…hate…killing…friendship…honesty…and she actually said his name which earned another unnoticed by all four blush from Gaara.

"This has gone long enough." decided Gaara

Gaara ordered his sand to capture Sakura so he could hold her down and hope that maybe she'll calm down. He knew that it would be tough. She could now break through his sand almost every time. He was impressed even that bastard Uchiha can't do it as well as her. Maybe that's why he respected her so well and maybe even…dare I say it…like…….but only as a friend of course!! He knew she could hurt him if she wanted to. But she never did she was always very caring. Just then a rock came down at huge speed and went through Gaara's shield (since most of the sand was out and 'catching' Sakura) and hit him. Although it was barely a tap.

The sand caught Sakura's legs and started crawling up to get her to stay still. Ten-Ten started freaking out though because she thought that Gaara got mad about the rock and was going to kill Sakura. She started throwing kunai and shuriken at him and they almost hit but Ino deflected them.

"Stop Ten-Ten" she yelled

"What are you doing?! Let go of me! He's going to kill her!"

"He's not going to kill her. You know Gaara would never do that to Sakura"

Ten-Ten dropped her weapons when an earth shattering scream of

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" came from Sakura

The next thing you know there's a puddle of blood forming and a slow, rhythmical, dripping of blood could be heard (now that nothing was blowing up and it was already dark night so not many people were out).

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**OOH CLIFF HANGER! **_

_**Please read and Review!!!!!!**_

_I'll update tomorrow!!_

Actually NO! I'll update once I get a couple more reviews.


	4. What happened! Everyone is stunned

**Jeez You Guys Are HORRIBLE at Reviewing. I mean it's NOT that hard to press the review button and write something. A "good" or "like it" will do too. PLEASE review I want to know what you guys think. : )**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" came from Sakura

The next thing you know there's a puddle of blood forming and a slow, rhythmical, dripping of blood could be heard (now that nothing was blowing up and it was already dark night so not many people were out).

* * *

TenTen and Ino stared at Gaara in disbelief.

"I…I..c-can't believe this happened." Stuttered Ino

"Oh My God" the stunned TenTen said. But neither could get their bodies to move from the shock. AND of fear of what Gaara might do to them if they interfered. I mean he was pissed enough as it is.

"Gaa.." Started Ino but decided to stop. Her best friend (Sakura if you haven't figured it out) is in jeopardy here and she wanted to get his attention but if Ino intervened, she figured, that might be worse for Sakura. So She stopped mid-word.

"Ano…" said the almost-on-the-verge-of-tears Ten-Ten "NO this was NOT suppose to hap…!" she yelled a second later just to be shushed by Ino's hand on her mouth.

"This is a delicate situation. I don't think we should say anything." whispered Ino to Ten-Ten

"Blood" said Gaara but it almost sounded like a growl. "It's been a long time" he continued.

Ten-Ten and Ino just stared wide eyed. Just then Kankuro and Temari were heading home from some little mission. They saw what happened and they froze on their spot. Unable to move from shock as well.

Kankuro turns to Temari "What the hell just happened? This is bad. Nothing like this has happened since…well for a while…but to think…Sakura? She's ALWAYS so sweat to everyone! I mean they were such good friends.??" He was beyond confused.

Tamari couldn't answer. She didn't know HOW or WHAT to say. Then she saw the almost-in-tears Ten-Ten and the stunned Ino next to her overlooking the scene. Temari tried telling her body to "move" but it just wouldn't listen.

"Go help or do SOMETHING!! Don't just stand here!!" she growled at herself

Konkuro was the first to move.

"What is going on over here? This place looks like the devil decided to relocate HELL to HERE!" he almost shouted. Who could blame him. This was a very bad!!

"Ummmghh" moaned Sakura. "Ughhhhh" she moaned again.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!** (PS: It's the button that says "submit review")

Sorry it's short but hey chapter 5 is up in like 1/2 hour so read that. : )


	5. One Way Or The Other

Once again REVIEW please.

* * *

Sakura finally came to and needless to say she had a VERY big headache.

_Well at least SHE shut up! _Thought Sakura about her inner-self.

"**If I was feeling OK I'd resent that but since I have a head slitting headache I think I'll just lie down and rest" **shot back inner-Sakura

Besides the headache, she saw that half of her body was COVERED in blood!

"Blood?" she mumbled softly to herself. This whole time she was basically staring at the ground) She looked up and saw that Gaara was attached to her hand. And when I say attached I mean literally! Her fist was lodged in his shoulder pretty deep!

"Ahhh! OH MY GOSH!!! GAARA-KUN!!! "I…ano…" she was at a loss of words. Her friends were too.

"Well. she's a goner" said Kankuro nonchalantly. Everyone turned their heads and gaped at him. (Way to make it better Kankuro!!!)

(But no matter HOW you look at it her friends all thought that too. If not THAT then she's definitely in BIG trouble. On one hand, if you think about it, he might not be mad (since they are friends and all but even I would be pissed if my friend did that to me) and then Sakura is saved but c'mon we are talking about GAARA here GAARA!! The king of loosing temper faster then you can SAY "temper"!! On the other hand, he'll get pissed off and just kill her then and there. Or then again maybe he really DID change like Sakura keeps saying. Oh who are we kidding she is soooooo dead.) Everyone thought this with some variation of course

"Sakura" said Gaara, surprisingly there was no anger in his voice but you could make out a bit of pain. "It's ok don't worry about it." he said and looked away from everybody. Everyone was STUNNED to say the least but Sakura the most. She actually started crying. But she removed her hand as she started sobbing.

Gaara heard this and for an unknown reason to him his heart skipped a beat and felt a pang.

"_It must be from my arm's wound" _he tried to dismiss the thought but something kept nagging him.

"_I can't believe I made her cry" _he said to himself

"S-Sakura" _what is wrong with me why am I stuttering? _"Sakura please don't cry."

SHOCK 1

NO ONE has EVER heard Gaara say "please" unless he was mocking their mercy- screams before the 'kill' but that's different and it was a long time ago.

"It's OK really. I'm fine. Are you?"

SHOCK 2

Gaara has NEVER tried to make some one feel better. Or calm them down.

"Sakura I said I'm fine stop crying" he raised his voice a bit then lowered it to almost a whisper "You'll make yourself sick"

SHOCK 3

Gaara NEVER cared about anyone but himself!

But Sakura was in a very unstable state right now. With the whole inner-self war, and her emotions all over the place, and now hurting Gaara.

sniff sniff she just kept crying

(By now Gaara and Sakura totally forgot about the people around them if _she_ ever even noticed in the first place)

Gaara cupped Sakura's face in his hands. Her face was tear stained and her some of her hair strands were out of place but she was still beautiful. He stared into her big, jade orbs. They were just inches apart. He could feel her hot breath on his skin tickling him softly.

Sakura could feel her pulse rising and her face to heat up. She almost fainted after she realized how close they ACTUALLY were.

Sakura thought she was probably as red as the tomato and tried to move so that Gaara wouldn't notice but her body just wouldn't obey and she found herself lost in his amazing, eyes. She could swear she saw many emotions play across them but the most dominant was…care and…worry.

"_Is he worried for me? No way! He should be worrying about himself with that huge gash I made. Oh no I totally forgot I have to help him. I bet he's losing a lot of blood."_

Our spectators on the other hand were getting a GREAT show.

"_Well SASUKE is totally out of the picture!" _Ino and giggled in her head. _I never thought some guy could take Sasuke's place especially a guy like Gaara! What is up with her and these emotionless, cold, basta…guys?" _She thought

"_Wow, the Uchiha has some competition." _smirked Kankuro to himself

"_Is this the Gaara WE know? What has happened to him?!" _thought the stunned Temari.

"_I hope Sasuke doesn't find out what happened just now. He will be mad. What am I thinking?!?! He won't give a damn" _thought TenTen then she sighed.

SIGH

Just then Gaara's eyes faltered and he stumbled and leaned forward as if about to faint. Sakura caught him and it looked like they were hugging. They both blushed for like a millisecond and quickly collected themselves. Sakura sat Gaara down on the ground and looked on his wound. There was already a lot of blood on the ground and he was still loosing it fast!

"Oh! Gaara-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura was really concerned for him.

"I'm fine" he managed to say but he felt faint. Sakura gathered any remaining chakra she had (and that wasn't much) she knew if she used this up she might faint herself. But this was HER fault Gaara-kun was like this. If she wasn't fighting with herself then this would have NEVER happened! Tears started to gather in her eyes. Gaara noticed this and reached over to wipe them away. He brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek to wipe away the tears. The second he did that he was stunned!

_What did I just do?! What is happening to me? This…this…feeling. What is it? Is this what they call compassion? Love? I…I… _

When he brushed his hands over Sakura's cheek she felt as if he left a flaming trail. She looked into his eyes and blushed. She turned away with hopes that he didn't see.

"OH?" She said stunned. She finally saw her friends standing there. "Ano…" she started and turned away from them to keep healing Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" she half-whispered embarrassed.

Kankuro chuckled.

"_Well besides having a great show???" _thought Temari as she inwardly smiled.

They all put on those innocent -we-didn't-see-anything faces and rushed over to Sakura shouting different things.

"Forehead are you all right? What's gotten into you THIS time?" and

"Sakura-chan are you OK?" TenTen said all worried even though GAARA was the one bleeding to death

"Gaara care to explain?" Kankuro said with a smirk

"This is new" Temari also smirked. She knew Sakura was strong but MAN that was a good punch!

They were stopped half way when Sakura held up her hand and said (in a very collected, non-emotional at all, and a bit…bossy? Way)

"TenTen and Ino please got to the hospital and tell them that Haruno Sakura is requesting a room with the best medical equipment to be ready NOW! And if anyone gives you trouble tell them to deal with it or they will have to deal with ME!"

(you could see little flames in her eyes and panic)

"And Temari and Kankuro please go and grab some of Gaara's belongings and bring them to the hospital."

Gaara's eyes widened. _She's bringing me to the hospital? No way! I'm NOT going. _

The four friends' mouths dropped open.

"Did she just boss us?" said the stunned Ino. She couldn't believe that forehead girl just gave her an ORDER!

"Uh-huh" said the equally stunned TenTen

"And told us to reques…" Ino continued

"Uh-huh" replied TenTen again

"With the bes…" Ino asked again not believing it

"Uh-huh" TenTen just nodded

Temari and Kankuro also had a hard time obeying

"_Did Pinky just order me to do something?" _thought the stunned Temari with her mouth opened.

"_Whatever" _scoffed Kankuro when he heard this.

Seeing as how her friends weren't moving and she was getting frantic, (Sakura didn't know if she had enough strength to heal Gaara fully and she was worried because she already felt faint and if she blacked out then there's no telling what might happen to Gaara. She would bet anything that HER friends would be too scared to make him go to the hospital. Or just leave him here and take her there. And HIS friends and him would probably not care. Knowing Gaara he'd pretend he was fine. Let his sand heal him and Sakura knew that wasn't perfect and might leave a scar or other complications.) Sakura decided to encourage them.

"NOW!" she yelled getting even more frantic. She was loosing her strength by the second.

The group was quickly shook out of their trance and dispersed to where they had to go.

As TenTen and Ino were going to the hospital they passed by Naruto not too far away from the 'scene'. They were talking about what just happened and were in total disbelief. Naruto saw them but paid no attention. He also passed the bleeding Gaara and crying Sakura but he was too high up in heaven about his date to notice them.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Hinata spent the last hour talking on the bench by her house. She wasn't even stuttering that much anymore. They even held hands without her fainting.

Hinata tilted her head and rested on Naruto's shoulder. He blushed but let his cheek rest on top of her head. They stayed like that and also holding each others hands fingers intertwined for a couple of moments just savoring the moment. Then Naruto noticed some lights went off in some of the houses.

"Hinata I think it's getting late, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

Hinata blushed. _That's so sweet of him _she thought

"Besides if you get in trouble who am I gonna go out with? He gave her a childish smile.

She blushed again.

"Okay Naruto-kun"

"Come on Hinata I'll walk you to the door." (Who knew he was such a gentleman: )

He helped her up and walked her to the door.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I had a great t-time." she stuttered once. They were looking each other straight in the eyes and Naruto was so close he could ki..

"ACHOO!" He sneezed with all his might. Good thing he turned around!

"Sorry Hinata" he said sheepishly "I was probably the ice-cream"

"Ah-ha-hum-hum-ha" Hinata laughed nervously

_I thought he was going to kiss me I would probably faint and TOTALLY ruin the moment. I'm not ready. _She thought to herself.

Just then Naruto bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then………………………………...Hinata fainted. (almost)

She was going down but Naruto caught her and stood her back on her feet. With one last kiss he said

"Sweet dreams MY Hinata-_**chan**" _with that Naruto left.

**END OF FLASHBACK (BUT THE PAST CONTINUES)**

Hinata was stunned. _He never called me **chan** before- _she blushed. As she walked into the house she totally ignored the fact that like her WHOLE family was together (both branches) and everyone said 'hello' to her. She just kept waking to her room with a blissful look on her face. The whole family stared weird at her.

"_I bet it's Naruto's fault. He's so dead tomorrow when I find out what he did to Hinata." _growled Neji to himself. While secretly thinking of how to put that kind of smily on TenTen's face.

**END OF PAST**

"Sakura you don't have to do this. I'm fine" growled Gaara, this was getting to hard to control. These emotions he never knew and Sakura…well she was CRYING for goodness sake!!! He had never had to deal with a crying girl. Crying victims but NOT anybody special to him. not that he ever HAD anyone special but even still he couldn't figure out what he was feeling for Sakura right not and he wasn't even going to come CLOSE to the whole 'It's-because-you-_love_-her' thing.

Sakura on the other hand was FREAKING OUT. Her vision was getting blury and she was having a hard time concentrating.

"No! I'm not going to loose consciousness! I have to help Gaara-kun. It's all my fault he's like this. If I wasn't thinking about the STUPID, Idiotic, self-centered 30 seconds of insults Uchiha then none of this would have happened! I HAVE to help him! There's no other choice! And with that in mind from some unknown place Sakura got more strength and almost closed Gaara's wound when TenTen and Ino arrived with the medical team.

**FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THEY ARRIVED**

TenTen and Ino were in the hospital and they found one of the nurses and said

"E.." Ino started but the nurse just went right past her "Ex…" so did another one "Ano excu…" no one was listening to her.

"I **SAID** EXCUSE ME!!" yelled Ino. Every head in the hospital was turned on her.

"Arigatou" she said triumphantly TenTen giggled. Ino turned to the nurse next to her and said

"As I was saying, my best friend Haruno Sakura" she emphasized her name "is requesting a room with the best medical equipment. She has a patient under her care. The nurse blinked at her a couple times then started laughing.

"Yeah, suuuuuure, and MY best friend is the Hokage" all the nurses laughed with her. Ino and TenTen stared at them dumbfounded.

"Sakura was right, the emergency trauma department nurses really are bit…"Thought TenTen with a scowl on her face when she was interrupted

"Now if you excuse me I don't have time to play jokes with you kids. I actually have REAL work to do!" she started to leave. By instinct Ino grabbed her

"YOU! listen here! Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Haruno Sakura is requesting a room and you BETTER get it ready NOW if you don't want to face the wrath or me AND her. And I assume you know what she can do when she's mad?" Ino prompted. The nurse thought of their best medical ninja and shuttered-saying that she'd be killed and brought back to life to clean up then killed BRUTALLY again was a MAJOR understatement.

"Fine I'll get your room ready. Do you need an _escort_ here too? She said and it sounded as if sarcastically.

"Actually that would be great. We'll probably need it." replied TenTen

The nurse scowled but complied.

"Those three will join you" she pointed to some guys in a medic uniform. Although it was a little different from the doctor's uniforms.

The quickly waked out of the hospital and were on their way

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gaara was almost healed by Sakura when the medic nins and the girls arrived.

"Sakura" yelled Ino

_This situation must be bad if she didn't call me forehead girl _thought Sakura

"Sakura-chan." yelled TenTen running over "daijoubu?"

"Hai-hai" replied Sakura even though that was far from the truth

The medic nins walked over and stared at Gaara (obviously they were afraid to get closer to him

"Well don't just STAND there baka! Help him!" Sakura tried yelling but it came out half yelled half said. She could start feeling how hard it was to talk let alone yell.

The 2 ninjas scrambled and picked up Gaara and the last one picked up Sakura. They quickly teleported the two patients to the hospital and the NEXT shift of nurses (which were WAY nicer) took over.

"Welcome back Haruno-sa…oh my what happened?!" asked the shocked nurse. Sakura looked terrible! Her hair was all over the place, her face was really pale and tear stained, her hands were bruised and her knuckles were bleeding. Her clothes weren't in the best condition either. They were shredded completely in some parts and ripped in others. (exposing skin) some of the guys in the waiting rooms whistled at her only to be knocked out swiftly by Gaara's sand.(so fast actually that no one even noticed who made them shut up)

"Take him to the room immediately and make sure he is completely healed with no side effects or scars or anything" ordered Sakura

"Hai Haruno-sama" the nurses replied

"Gaara" Sakura called out to him

"He just turned around and looked at her

"No matter WHAT happens keep going and make sure you get treated. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" she whispered the second part but Gaara heard

His eyes widened a bit at what she said but he was already ushered down to his room. Before he turned the corner he took one last glance at Sakura and saw her falling unconscious to the floor.

_What?! Did she know she was going to pass out all this time? And did she hang in there only for me? Why would someone do that? _All of a sudden his tattoo started hurting and those horrible memories started to flood his head. His breathing was erratic and his heart AND mind felt like they were at war. The nurses on the other hand were really afraid now and they stepped away. But as they did Sakura was rolled into the room right next to Gaara's and he caught a glimpse of her pink hair going by. For some reason it stopped all those horrible memories but before he cold get up to got see how she was doing the nurses were all over him sticking needles everywhere. He thought of throwing them out with his sand but then remembered Sakura and knew she would be VERY upset. So he just let them carry on. (with an occasional growl when they pocked too hard or became too close to any place he didn't want them close to) He also had a VERY hard time controlling his sand because every time they wanted to get close to him with a needle the sand would automatically go up thinking that Gaara is in danger. Once he was hooked up to all sorts of machines the nurses left with a final

"You rest now Gaara-sama" and shut the door.

"_Pft! Yeah right rest! I'm fine" _Gaara thought but no matter how much he wanted to just yank out those stupid, annoying, needles and get out of there he couldn't. He didn't want to disappoint Sakura. Not after how hard she tried to stay awake and help him. After a while (and I mean like 5 min.) Gaara got extremely bored! He looked around the room and found a button on his bed to summon a nurse.

"_I bet these are for emergencies only" _he smirked and then pushed the button

Two nurses hurriedly ran into the room.

"Nani Gaara-san?"

" Daijoubu?" they asked running over. He sat up and before they had a chance to ask anything else he said

"How is Sakura-san" the nurses face-dropped

"the button is for emergen…" the nurse started scolding Gaara but after seeing the death glare he was giving her she quickly piped down.

"Ano…she's in the other room and from what we heard she'll be fine. There weren't _too _many major wounds"

Gaara didn't like how she emphasized that "TOO" and a scowl played across his face

"but it's mostly exhaustion" the nurse continued "the doctors were amazed anyway at how she could even make it THIS far. Her chakra levels read bellow zero!! It's like a miracle!" she proclaimed more to the other nurse then to Gaara. The other one simply nodded in response.

"Can I see her?" he asked even though it sounded more like a command then a question.

"Ano…I'm sorry Gaara-san no one is allowed in there right now." she was adverting his gaze because she knew if she looked at him and saw that glare of his she would cave in and let him go. "those are the rules" she finished and both nurses quickly shuffled out closing the door behind them.

"Grrr" Gaara growled and let his head fall against the pillow. _'Well if I can't go see he she will come and see me he smirked'_

Gaara moved his hand and some of his sand went to the wall dissolving it (you know the wall has some sand in it and Gaara could control that) he also ordered his sand to bring his bed and all of his machinery into her room and replaced the wall behind him. but he did push the wall back a little making his previous room a little smaller and Sakura's room now bigger so that the two weren't squished together.

He looked over at her and saw many bandages all over her hands and many needles in her arms. The steady beating of her heart heard through the machine somehow calmed him down. He lay there next to her in his own bed and own needles remember and would either stare at her or just into space listening to her steady heart beat.

2 hours passed

Outside:

"Ugh I can't believe they won't let us see her! She's my best friend and if I can't see her there will be some major remodeling going on after I'm done with this place!" Ino threatened. (other friends gathered in the waiting room too)

"This is so troublesome" said Shikamaru

The nurses told the gang that Sakura was fine but they had this weird, sad look on their faces when they said that and they couldn't help but feel scared that the doctors were leaving something out. And every time they asked the doctors would either say "I'm sorry Ms. I don't know anything", or "Don't worry just wait in the waiting area", or pretend like they didn't hear them period.

Ino was on the verge of tears after her last encounter with a doctor

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ano…excuse me sir" Ino tapped the doctor on the shoulder

"Yes how may I help you miss?" asked the doctor with a big smile

"Well I would like to know about my best friend Haruno Sakura??" asked Ino

"Oh" said the doctor his face suddenly fell "um…s-she's fine" stuttered the doctor trying to give Ino a reassuring smile and failing miserably. "I'm sorry but my patient is waiting" and with that he walked off.

Ino was devastated '_what are they not saying' _she worried

But what no one knew was that the doctors were acting like this because of Gaara not Sakura. They all heard of him as the 'killing machine' and the doctors who didn't know the whole story were confused by why he's here and they were also afraid for their OWN life.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Shika-kun do something" Ino whined with a single tear falling from her eyes and grabbed his arm

"_Shika….**kun**"? _he thought even though they were hanging out for a while and went out a couple of time (but not as dates-at least that's what he thought- but just to do something since Ino was whining she was bored and that was the only way to shut her up.) she never called him that a barely visible blush formed on his cheeks which was made worse when she grabbed his arm. Her touch made shivers go down his spine

'_What the hell?! He thought. That never happened before. What's going on here?!' _Shikamaru was dazed

Ino realized her slip up and quickly withdrew her arm and straightened her shirt. A blush was spread on her cheek.

Shikamaru was still dazed and so was the rest of the group. In place of buzzing and whines and worried conversations about Sakura and occasionally Gaara was now silence. They were all staring some wide eyed and some with jaws hanging-that was Naruto at Ino and Shikamaru

"Um...I need to go to the bathroom how about you TenTen, Hinata, Temari" Ino tried to save the situation. Hinata and Temari nodded.

But TenTen was as dazed as everyone else left and didn't move (but her reason was different-when Ino grabbed Shikamaru and called him 'Shika-kun' and the whole SURPRISE SURPRISE thing- Neji smirked and leaned in closer to see the commotion, so close that his breath was right on TenTen's neck and she was like paralyzed, she felt shivers go down her spine and she couldn't move. And for ONCE Neji was too stupid to realize

"TENTEN" yelled Ino getting her attention

"Huh?" TenTen snapped out of it

"Bathroom. Freshen up a bit. NOW!" Ino said

"Oh right he-he coming" she was still in that not-thinking-clearly stage and when she got up she tripped over Naruto (who was sprawled on the floor) and started falling. Instead of catching herself she didn't do anything (a/n she wasn't thinking straight remember) and just let herself fall. But before she hit the floor two hands were snacked around her waist and she was swiftly picked up. She slowly opened her auburn eyes to be met with pure white ones. They stared at each other a few moments in total bliss.

CAUGH CAUGH CAUGH

(PERFECT timing Naruto. You just had to choke on your stupid candy NOW didn't you lol)

"Umm...hmmhm" both Neji and TenTen cleared their throats

Neji put TenTen into standing position and moved away

"Ano…Arigatou for saving me Neji-ku…I mean Hyu…ahh…Neji-san" and she rushed towards the bathroom blushing madly and the rest of the girls fallowing.

Neji just raised a confused eyebrow _'what was THAT all about' _he thought

The rest of the guys just gave him the 'OOH-Neji-and-TenTen-sitting-in-a-tree-K-I-S…' look and he just shrugged

'_Why are they looking at me like that for' _he wondered (a/n dense much?)

The girls ran into the bathroom and TenTen headed straight for the sinks to rinse her hot face with water.

The girls were giving TenTen the same look guys gave Neji (a/n don't remember what look?-then u have short-term memory loss!-you can also just look up)

"What?! What are you looking at me like that for?!" asked the flustered TenTen

"What. Was. THAT?!" Inot asked

"What was what" TenTen played dumb

Ino decided to play along…

"Ano…Arigatou for saving me Neji-ku…I mean Hyu…ahh…Neji-san" she quoted TenTen "what you couldn't pick a name" Ino questioned TenTen with raised eyebrows

"You have no right to ridicule me Mrs. ..

"Oh Shika-kun do something" TenTen imitated Ino in a squeaky voice and grabbed onto her arm and batted her eyelashes.

The girls started laughing hysterically and Ino immediately turned bright red.

"Oh shut up TenTen mine wasn't as bad. Plus all I did was call him by his name. YOU two on the other hand looked like you were about to start making out!"

"WHAT?!" roared TenTen "Were not!"

"Were too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" screeched TenTen trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Whatever…**_Mrs. Hyuuga_**" Ino said in this venomous, mocking voice.

At this TenTen flared "WHAT?!" TenTen threw a roll of toilet paper at Ino.

"I wouldn't be talking! By the way if I'm such a good friend of your's why haven't I received an invitation to the WEDDING?!?"

"Huh? What wed.." Ino caught on

"Well YOU'RE something!!" Ino yelled at TenTen throwing a box of tissues at her.

XXXXX OUTSIDE XXXXX

The guys heard some banging and loud screaming of TenTen and Ino

"What is going on?" Neji said obviously confused and pissed that thi sis the time they pick to fight.

"Don't know too troublesome" answered Shikamaru

"Don't worry Hinata-chan is with them she'll settle this" Naruto said lovingly just to receive a glare form Neji. (Naruto still doesn't know that Hinata likes him but he's starting to like her) Just then they heard a loud scream from Hinata

"Well it's not HIS fault he's so dense!" The guys were all shocked.

'_Hinata can scream?' _they all thought

"Who are they talking about?" asked Naruto

The guys sweat dropped

"I agree with Hinata" said kiba

"Me too" said Shikamaru "yeah" said Neji

"About what?" Naruto asked

"Idiot" Neji mumbled. Naruto was about to protest when he heard another scream

"Don't you dake bring him into this!" screamed Temari

The guys exchanged questioning looks-no one knew WHO Temari like or that she DID like someone.

"HEY! STOP THAT! AHH!! INO!!" TenTen yelled.

XXXXXX Gaara/Sakura XXXXXXX

"_What the hell is going on out there" _Gaara pondered

He also heard people in the other room "his room" freaking out that he was gone but apparently they weren't smart enough to look in Sakura's room. He heard them talking on their radions trying to find them but no one came into her room.

"_Oh well" _thought Gaara "_less annoyances for me"_

XXXXXXX BACK TO THE GIRLS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You started it!!!!" Ino shot back

"Hey!! LET GO OF MY HAIR!! The buns will come out!" TenTen screeched

Then clinging of metal and big 'BOOM's could be heard like something smashing against the wall with huge force. Oh and don't forget about screaming, screeching, and blood curling shrieking! People all around the hospital were starting give weird glances in their direction.

Neji got up from his seat and headed for the bathroom with the guys following his every move with their eyes.

"Yo. You can't go in there the girls will kill you! It's the GIRLS room." he emphasized "You know how they get about their 'personal space'" he mimicked

Neji game them a look that clearly said _"'I don't care if it's the freaking personal headquarters of Satan"' _

Neji opened the door to the bathroom and before he had a chance to say anything he saw kunai and shurikens and all kinds of weapons flying and some heading for his direction. He dodged most of them but one shuriken went right into his shoulder hitting one of his nerves making him groan in pain

"Ugghhhh!" he cried while being thrown against the opposite wall from the force of the throw.

"_That was definitely TenTen's" _he thought

His 'BOOM' from hitting the wall made the whole thing stop. All the weapons fell to the floor with many clings of metal. Neji got up holding his bleeding arm.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. IN. HERE" he hissed

The bathroom was pretty badly damaged and the girls also had some cuts and bruises on them, nothing major.

Neji finally pulled out the shuriken from his arm and looked at TenTen

"This yours?" he asked

When she saw it her eyes widened and tears started to well up.

Neji was very surprised at her reaction. Especially when she threw herself at him making both of them fall in the process and started crying and apologizing. Except Neji couldn't understand her well. She was mumbling and crying and rambling on apologizing.

Thank goodness Sakura thought TenTen a little of healing and now TenTen was almost done fixing up Neji's wound. No one knew Sakura did that and everyone was amazed a what TenTen did besides the jumping on Neji

"TenTen I'm fine" Neji finally said

TenTen cleared her eyes. And looked at him

When TenTen was looking at him like that it was hard to concentrate.

Neji cleared his throat

"W-What were you fighting about?" _I can't believe **I** stuttered _thought Neji

The girls looked at the guys and all blushed but the guys being as thick headed as they were didn't get it.

"Ano…ummm" they all twisted their fingers and couldn't get it out

"W-we were t-talking about y-y-yo" but she was cut off by a loud siren and a doctors yelling.

"Check on Haruno-san NOW!!!"

All hearts stop.


	6. Awkward Situations

Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't written but midterms are hectic. Ugh HATE them. Anyway THANKS to everyone who review I really appreciate it.

**PLEASE review and tell me what you like and what not**

**ANONOMUS REVIEWS WELCOME!**

* * *

XXXXXX PREVIOUSLY XXXXX

"W-What were you fighting about?" _I can't believe **I** stuttered _thought Neji

The girls looked at the guys and all blushed but the guys being as thick headed as they were didn't get it.

"Ano…ummm" they all twisted their fingers and couldn't get it out

"W-we were t-talking about y-y-yo" but she was cut off by a loud siren and a doctors yelling.

"Check on Haruno-san NOW!!!"

All hearts stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

No one could move for a second. Worst kind of thought went through their minds.

_Oh no Sakura! No wonder the doctors didn't want to tell us anything _Thought Ino on the verge of tears

_Sakura…chan? What's going on? _Naruto was alarmed

_Sakura! What's happening _Thought TenTen

_Great …Troublesome _Thought Shikamaru trying to calm down Ino

_Hmmm…what's all the fuss about _Wondered Neji while he had unconsciously put his arm protectively around TenTen

"S-Sakura-chan?" Asked Hinata

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

Some nurse waked into Sakura's room (about 1-2 hours after everyone started looking for Gaara) because she needed to check on Sakura and make sure all her vital signs were OK.

The nurse was new at the hospital and it was her first shift too. She had blond hair and dark black eyes.

_Hmm…weird combo _thought Gaara

She walked into the room mumbling something to herself about some CBC being low even though the Blood. Oxygen was fine. She flipped a couple more charts and started talking to Sakura without looking up. When she did she was meet face to with the Sand nin himself, laying next to Sakura her hand in his, giving the nurse a quizzical look.

I heard about her from Sakura a while ago. She said a new nurse was coming and that she had hair as blonde as Ino and eyes as dark as Sasuke. Correction she said eyes as dark as **the Uchiha's**

"Umm…ano…the nurse stuttered as she cautiously retreated back to the door and unconsciously dropped a few papers"

Gaara decided to have a little fun. It was getting boring.

"Yeeeesss?" Gaara smirked wickedly and told his sand to slowly creep up to the nurse for a little scare.

The nurse freaked out and ran out of the room screaming. Gaara smirked

_Well…that was fun _but soon his smirk turned into a frown as he heard the nurse scream.

"Help! Help! He's going to kill Haruno-san!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She radioed the main doctor and he ran out screaming

"Check on Haruno-san! NOW!!"

Doctors and security came pouring out of everywhere bent on getting to their best medic-nin (in like forever) before she got the chance to chat with God face to face.

END OF FLASHBACK

All of Sakura's friends came running after the doctors but they arrived a bit later.

* * *

XXXXXXX MEANWHILE XXXXXXXXX

The doctors ran into Sakura's room and were surprised to see Gaara there (in the same position the nurse before left him) he was still with Sakura on the bed and was holding her hand. To say that the doctors were shocked would be an understatement.

"W-W-What is going on in here?" One of the doctors managed to cough out

Gaara just look amused. He slowly moved his hand up to her neck and closed his fingers around it.

"He's gone mad! Stop him" the head doctor yelled

Just then all of our friends burs in to find Gaara dangerously close to Sakura with one hand on hers and the other around her neck. They all gasped. And Temari and Konkuro were thoroughly shocked! While Gaara was just sitting there with a maniacal smirk on his face.

_What's going on with him? It's like he's totally different. He picks NOW to go back to his "killer days"? And with Sakura? _Thought Temari

The doctors started running towards Gaara to try and stop him but a cope clone made of sand suddenly stood in the way. He was holding the papers that the nurse dropped before and casually answered.

"Her pulse rate is fine and she doesn't have a temperature." As he was saying this the sand clone was filling out filling out all the information required on the sheet.

Everyone in the rooms collapsed anime-style. Gaara on the other hand was laughing hysterically.

"Temari grabbed one of the doctors by the collar

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.TO.HIM?" she said dangerously low. "He never laughed in his life."

The doctor just shook his head afraid of the girl

"I said…WHAT DID YOU DO" she hissed

"I-I didn't do anything." Temari dropped him to the ground she turned to Gaara and was about to say something

"Get Out!" Gaara hissed. Everyone's jaws almost dropped to the ground

"I said GET OUT! Sakura is fine. Don't make her into a freak show. She needs her rest" He scoffed and turned his head away from everyone.

"Everyone obliged even though they wanted to rip Gaara's head off!! for treating them like that but seeing as he was already pissed they decided not to push their luck. But Naruto got another one of his "moments" when he reverts back to being a stupid kid.

"Hey, Hey! If she needs her rest why don't YOU get out too. She is in enough trouble with out you suffocating her too!!"

Everyone barely scrambled out of the door before a huge sand ball hit the spot they were standing at like seriously half a second before!

sigh "Troublesome" sighed Shikamaru as he picked Ino up and off of him. "You Ok?"

"uh-hum" she nodded still a bit dazed at what just happened.

Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Humph" the nerve of that guy. We're her best friends for Kami-sake!" Yelled the angry TenTen

"Hn" Neji said sounding uninterested and TenTen momentarily snapped. She elbowed him in the stomach…HARD

"Oopf" Neji choked but before he could protest

"Don't you DARE give your attitude at a time like this Hyuuga" TenTen screamed

Neji threw his hands up in a protective manor as he slowly backed away from the incoming TenTen

_God she can be scary when she's mad…that look suits her _Neji smiled to himself then quickly frowned _Now where did THAT come from?_

Gaara was sitting in the room with Sakura as he watched the people tumble out.

_What the hell was that? _He frowned Where did that laughing come from. I bet it's those stupid poisons they call medicine they are pumping into me. With one swift movement he was disconnected from every needle that he was attached to in the first place. He accidentally bumped into Sakura when he threw all the IVs across the room.

"Sorry" He said absentmindedly. He didn't know he said it. It's not like she could hear him.

"It's okay" came a tiny voice besides him. Gaara's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, of course he tried not to show it but that was pretty hard.

"Sakura you're awake?" He tried to make it sound like a relieved statement instead it came out as a….a..scared statement.

"hehehe Of coarse." she giggled lightly "why are you NOT happy?!" she said in a dangerous voice. Gaara could swear that he jumped at least 3 inches away from her when she said it like THAT.

"hehe" Sakura giggled again. "I'm sorry but you should have seen your face she laughed.

Outside the gang heard the giggles and burst through the door. The girls immediately ran up to Sakura all shouting how happy they were that she was OK.

They were about a foot away from where they would launch themselves at her and cover her in hugs when they saw their hand intertwined.

"Ahhh" they all fell back.

"What's wrong?" she asked perplexed at her friend's reactions. Gaara just grinned. She realized what was going on and immediately turned as red as a tomato. Gaara let her hand go. With a smirk of course.

"Ahh…ano…Sakura-chan how do you feel?" Hinata tried to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"eh? Oh I'm fine. Arigatou Hinata-chan. Sorry for worrying you all" The boys were all against the back wall while the girls were happily chatting away with Sakura. The nurse did come in once, saw that Sakura was awake, examined her and told her to get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow morning she will be able to go home. Oh and don't forget the strange look she gave Gaara since he decided that moving would be too troublesome (Riiiiight! Remind you of anyone?)

"Oh-ho-ho-ho" Naruto gave an evil chuckle. You could practically SEE the wheels turning in his head. Everyone gave him a weird look.

_Hmmm just WAIT until Sasuke hears about Sakura's little spring fling. He'll be so jealous he will HAVE to finally realize that he liked her all this time. _Naruto evilly chuckled to himself. Then he noticed the weird glares he was getting.

"Umm hey Hinata would you like to come get a drink or some lunch with me?" Naruto offered "I didn't eat any breakfast" he chuckled with his hand behind his head.

Hinata instantly turned read. "S-sure N-naruto" she started walking but was in a daze and tripped. Naruto caught her and they ended up in a pose that looked like they just did an amazing tango and Hinata was dipped by Naruto. They stayed like that for a little while getting lost in each other's eyes. Everyone In the room stared at them with raised eyebrows. They finally looked away from each other and Naruto put Hinata properly on her feet. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked out.

BLINK BLINK everyone

"What. Was. That?" Ino asked

"I have no idea" answered TenTen

"Did we miss something?" Asked Temari. Everyone stared at the spot Naruto and Hinata were just at for another few seconds before Temari finally spoke

"Oh hey Gaara, we got you a couple of your things" Temari hoisted a **_huge_** bag and threw it at Gaara. Everyone seat-dropped

"Ah-he-he a COUPLE Temari?" Sakura teased.

"Humph" Temari scoffed and made that stuck-her-nose-in-the-air-and-did-a-hair-flip pose. Then everyone laughed. Except Gaara of course. He just sat there.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. I'm going home." with that Gaara got up and left. Everyone just blinked after him a couple of times. Gaara stopped before the door.

"Get some rest" he told Sakura without looking at her "it's getting late" he stood there another moment and then cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh" and "Right" "Got it" could be heard as everyone got the hint and shuffled out.

Sakura just stared at them for a while.

sigh "I hope Gaara is ok. He took a worse beating then me and **I'm **the one who stays in the hospital."

"**Well If it wasn't for the Uchiha we wouldn't be so mad in the first place and wouldn't hurt Gaara" **Inner Sakura Piped up

"Look who finally showed up. But you're right. It's all that bastards fault." Sakura answered her inner-self. They both started getting mad and blaming Sasuke. Sakura didn't notice how the door was slowly pushed open and she chucked the tray next to her bad that way without a second thought. The person opened the door just to see a tray inches away from their face….

* * *

Sorry Again for the long No-Update

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	7. Mood swings much?

-1Sakura noticed that the tray she flung was about to hit the person when it was mere inches from their face. She covered her eyes with her hands not wanting to see the accident. She heard a loud band and didn't know if it was from the tray missing and hitting the wall or from it bouncing off the persons face to the floor. She opened her eyes slowly only to be met with onyx orbs. They looked a bit lighter though.

"NO WAY that can't be him. He wouldn't come here. Hmm. Something is different about the eyes. They seem duller. Not as sharp." These thoughts were running wild through her head. And when she fully opened her eyes she saw none other then……………………….(dramatic pause)……………………the nurse. That same Blonde haired, black eyed, new-to-the-hospital nurse.

Sakura quickly apologized to the scared-half-to-death-nurse

"Gomen, gomen"

"WHY does everyone want to kill me on my first day!!!???" the nurse shrieked.

"I'm sooooo sorry I really didn't think any one was there. I'm so sorry." Sakura tried to bow her head but was meet with a sharp cramp. "Owww." she squeaked. _I guess I'm still sore_. She thought.

"Oh! Are you alright." the nurse rushed right over.

"Oh I'm fine don't worry. How about you. I didn't actually hit you did I?" asked the concerned Sakura.

"Oh no but the clip-board took a beating." The nurse giggled and showed Sakura the clip-board that was in 4 or 5 different pieces. "You sure pack a punch Haruno-san"

"You know you like as if Ino and Sasuke reproduced. Ha-ha! I bet Ino would be over the moon if that happened. Well maybe a couple of years ago" Sakura was now mumbling more to herself then the nurse

"she now has Shika-kun" Sakura did this cute child-like-voice imitation of what Ino calls Shikamaru. Sakura remembered the day when she collapsed in the middle of the street from exhaustion. That was a while after Sasuke left and she pushed herself beyond her limits to become stronger. When she collapsed Shikamaru was the one that carried her to her to the hospital and got the rest of Sakura's friends together there. When Sakura came to she was still barely awake and managed to mumble a _"Arigatou Shika-kun" _needles to say, sick-or not, Ino almost bit her head off for calling Shikamaru that. To tell you the truth you could tell that Neji and Naruto had a hard time restraining her. Sakura shook the thoughts out of her mind. The nurse was giving her a weird look.

"Ano…Ino-san and ..who?" the nurse asked

She doesn't know? How can you POSIBLY not know?! sight

"No one. Sorry. My mind isn't attached to my brain or head right now." Sakura giggled slightly

"I'll say. You are lucky that you're BODY is still attached to your head" the nurse giggled back

"Well it wasn't that bad. Why is everyone making it a big deal" Sakura was getting annoyed at everyone making such a big fuss about it

"If you say so but you almost TOTALLED the mountain" the nurse whispered "Here take this medicine it will help the pain and let you heal faster.

With that the nurse left but not before leaving a tray of food. Sakura gulped down her medicine and laid back down to stare at the ceiling and pretty soon sleep overpowered her.

Sakura woke up the next morning to birds happily chirping. She lazily opened her eyes only to be met with this deep red staring right back at her?

_Ugh I bet those red roses are from Lee again. Why can't he get the hint. I mean I like him and all but only AS. A. FRIEND. How many times do I have to repeat myself. !!! _Thought Sakura, her nice mood turning bleak. But her spirits were raised once again when she saw that her WHOLE room was filled with flowers. A lot were from here friends but many didn't have a name tag at all. _Hmmm who can that be from she wondered_ .

Sakura was being discharged from the hospital and she was very happy. She could finally go back to training. Not that it was always the greatest thing but it also meant she could go back to working in the hospital and she liked that. Sakura got all her things packed, she had the girls help her with all the flowers.

"I'm guessing business is good huh Ino?" TenTen giggled gesturing to the flowers.

"Yeah I guess. At least one good thing came out of this" Ino said taunting Sakura

"ha. ha. Ha. Very funny guys now help me with all this. I'm SO lucky I don't have allergies" And the girls burst out laughing.

The girls helped Sakura get her things into the house arrange them and then said goodbye. Had to go meet with Shikamaru for God knows why and TenTen promised Neji they would spar together. Sakura closed the door behind her and started jumpink roof-roof and tree-tree toward the Team 7 meeting place.

_Right "spar" together _giggled Sakura to herself. I bet TenTen and Neji would make a great couple once Neji gets that stick out of his ass long enough to realize that he loves TenTen too. Sakura giggled again. She was in really high spirits and didn't think ANYTHING could bring her down. That is until she saw Sasuke there standing all nonchalant and the memories of how she hurt Gaara yesterday started coming back. By the time she reached their meeting spot she was already mad as hell. Kakashi and Naruto were there already. Sakura jumped down from her tree and landed in a crouched position. She stood up with her eyes down and covered by her hair. It was actually funny how her clothing reflected on how she felt at that very moment. Sakura was wearing a black, flair-ish, miniskirt that looked really good on her. A Pink top with a cherry blossom necklace. Her shoes were black platform sandals that tied up her feet and had a cherry blossom leaf as the clasp which perfectly matched with the one pink cherry blossom on her skirt.

Naruto was in awe because Sakura looked good (but he no longer had that childish crush on her. She just looked good that's all)

Kakashi was shocked because Sakura was actually late. Well she got there AFTER him which means she's REALLY late

And

Sasuke…Sasuke was shocked too. Sakura looked gorgeous! Not that he showed any of those emotions.

All THREE were shocked because she had these cold, mad eyes. They actually resembled Sasuke's. Wasn't Sakura suppose to be cheerful and stuff all the time? This was their first training after Sasuke came back. Sakura decided not to punish everyone just for what Sasuke did. She slowly stood up and her once cold, angry eyes turned cheerful and her frown was turned into a smile.

"Ohayo Kakashi sensei. Ohayo Naruto-kun"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow a little. You could barely tell behind the mask. _'She didn't say anything to Sasuke?' _Kakashi thought that was beyond weird.

Naruto was also shocked about that fact.

Sasuke was shocked not only because she didn't say anything to him but also about what she said to Naruto. _'Naruto…**kun**? Since when?' _He wondered.

"Ano…Sakura-chan…aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto pushed

"Huh? What?" Sakura was confused by the question

"Aren't you going to say hi to Sasuke?" Naruto was confused. He _half _expected her to jump on the prodigy. Guess not.

"Who? Oh. Sorry Naruto" Sakura turned to Sasuke and her smile instantly faded to be replaced by an emotionless face.

"Ohayo" her answer also had no feeling.

Sasuke just blinked. _'That's it?' _he thought

Sakura turned her head slightly to Look at Naruto and Kakashi. But Naruto started moving towards Sasuke while Sakura began speaking.

"Ano…I'm sorry I was late Sensei demo…. I had to meet my b…" at that moment she glanced toward where Naruto was and he was standing right next to Sasuke so it looked like Sakura was talking to Sasuke.

"um…certain someone" she finished. She wasn't going to tell them she took a little detour before she came here. She didn't want anyone knowing about THAT just yet.


	8. Don't tell ANYONE!

Thanks for all your reviews guys!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP:) :)

* * *

"Ano…I'm sorry I was late Sensei demo…. I had to meet my b…" at that moment she glanced toward where Naruto was and he was standing right next to Sasuke so it looked like Sakura was talking to Sasuke.

Sakura wasn't ready to tell them about THAT just yet. Sasuke wouldn't probably care but Naruto…well this was because of Naruto so she didn't want to tell him. Kakashi would be thrilled (she'd expect) but knowing him he'd blurt it out to EVERYONE just as a part of a good joke. Then Sakura would be in trouble. She'd need to think up of MANY excuses and have them not be even a little lame. They would have to be very believable.

FLASHBACK

Sakura was heading down to the training grounds. When she came there she realized that she was VERY early. So instead she decided to go talk to the person she REALLY REALLY needed to speak about something with. She forgot to talk about it this morning when she came back from the hospital. How could she forget something like THAT!!??

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura came running to Hinata "I have to talk to you"

"Sakura-chan. Daijoubu?" asked the worried Hinata

"Hai. Hai. Don't worry about it. What I want to talk to you about is…" Sakura looked left and right to make sure no one that wasn't suppose to hear this was around "you know..um.. Naruto's thing?"

"Oh that's right!" Hinata cried

"Shhhhh he might be here" Sakura hushed her

"Gomen" Hinata went red in the face.

Sakura giggled "That's OK. I see someone's getting excited! I'm guessing it's your first time?" Sakura teased. Hinata got even redder.

"Is it THAT obvious?" Hinata asked and Sakura just giggled

"Anyway what I wanted to talk to you about is the supplies. Obviously this is going to be HUGE so I have to know what I need to go and get. I have a day off this weekend and I though I'd do some shopping. It's Thursday so I need the list of things you'll need soon. You think you can get it to me by Friday night?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks for helping out with this so much Sakura. I want this to be perfect."

"No problem Hinata" Sakura waved it off

"I have both Friday and Saturday off so I will do the list Friday and if you want I'll come shopping with you Saturday?"

"Really? Oh that would be SO great and helpful thanks Hinata-chan. Since this is mostly your idea it wouldn't be fair if I did all the shopping even if it IS your first time for this. I wouldn't know what you like and what you don't. Oh, Oh, and also we'll need to think of place to do it. I know this is your first time so I'm telling you this straight out- The **more** public the **Better**. Especially in Naruto's case. You know how he likes to show off." both girls burst into fits of laughter.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So like I was saying I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura was going to say she had to see her Best friend but if Naruto SOMEHOW realized that she spoke to Hinata…well let's just say it would be a total MESS.

"A certain someone heh?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in amusement "finally!"

Sakura realized what she said sounded like and she got a little tint of pink in her cheeks. She was about to say something to clear up this "misunderstanding"

"Since when does SHE have someone special" Sasuke blurted out. He thought that he was just thinking it in his mind

"Excuse me!?!?!" Sakura questioned. It grew deathly silent. You could feel a bad aura starting to form around Sakura. You could pretty much hear the hurt in Sasuke's voice but Sakura was to caught up on the words themselves to notice.

"**WHAT?!?" **raged the inner-Sakura **"WE CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE SPECIAL?!? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH US?!?! OH THAT UCHIHA IS SOOOO GETTING HIS ASS KICKED!!!"**

'_Did I say that out loud? Shit. I think I did' _Sasuke inwardly cursed

Sakura slowly turned around her eyes dark. Before Sasuke could blink he was pinned to the tree behind him by 4 kunai.

"Excuse me?" Sakura got closer and closer to him "Was **I** talking to **YOU**? NO! I didn't think so!"

Sasuke was still confused how he didn't see those kunai coming

"You have no reason to talk to me! You lost that right the day you turned your back on Kanoha. The day you turned your back on ME!…The day you spoke your final word." she whispered the last part and tears were starting to become visible in her eyes. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry over him anymore and held them in.

Sasuke was really taken back by her outburst. _'Oh my god, I think she really hates me. Did I cause her that much pain?' _

Kakashi saw what was going on and decided to intervene before Sakura got even more hurt. He knew this was really hard on her. Kakshi didn't believe that Sakura got over the Uchiha no matter how much she denied it. He though it seemed that since she was saing it so much she was trying to convince HERSELF that she doesn't love him anymore.

"I think it's time we go start the mission." Kakashi said. Sakura turned around and a beautiful smile was on her face again. Kakashi and Naruto mini-sweat dropped but Sasuke was still too shocked by what just happened.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you think we can get back by Friday night? I have an important um….date set up" Sakura said thinking back to Hinata's and her talk.

"That's a definite possibility." Kakashi answered. If you looked close enough you could tell Kakashi was smirking. "Wouldn't want to keep **him** waiting huh?"

Sakura was now thinking about the incident with Sasuke earlier and didn't pay much attention to Kakashi.

"No. Guess not" she answered absent mindedly not catching on to the **HE **part

It grew silent for a moment and Sasuke's heart fell.

'_Did she find someone already? Is it…Gaara?' _Sasuke thought. He heard about the incident with Sakura and Gaara the mountain. Well everyone did actually. You'd have to be **dead** if you haven't heard about it The WHOLE village was buzzing with the exciting new gossip this morning. _'If it's true then she's quite strong...but Sakura?' _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi was briefing them on the mission. When he was done they all leapt into the trees.

Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura the whole time and he was thinking just how…


	9. Confessions

-1**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!:_**

_**I have been getting a lot of comments that people want Sakura and Gaara to end up together. Well my fave couple is SasuSaku BUT! I LOVE Gaara too. Soooo… what I'll do is I will make two separate endings. One for GaaraSaku one for SasuSaku. So tell me which one you want in the review. (hint hint wink wink) luv ya all. Now back to the story.**_

_**PS: Oh and for those who want GaaraSakura please tell me how you want Sasuke to end up: 1) Sakura to just you know "break it off" or 2) for him to find someone else. ???**_

_

* * *

Recap: "Kakashi-sensei? Do you think we can get back by Friday night? I have an important um….date set up" Sakura said thinking back to Hinata's and her talk._

"_That's a definite possibility." Kakashi answered. If you looked close enough you could tell Kakashi was smirking. "Wouldn't want to keep **him** waiting huh?"_

_Sakura was now thinking about the incident with Sasuke earlier and didn't pay much attention to Kakashi._

"_No. Guess not" she answered absent mindedly not catching on to the **HE **part_

_It grew silent for a moment and Sasuke's heart fell._

'_Did she find someone already? Is it…Gaara?' Sasuke thought. He heard about the incident with Sakura and Gaara the mountain. Well everyone did actually. You'd have to be **dead** if you haven't heard about it The WHOLE village was buzzing with the exciting new gossip this morning. 'If it's true then she's quite strong...but Sakura?' Sasuke thought._

_Kakashi was briefing them on the mission. When he was done they all leapt into the trees._

_Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura the whole time and he was thinking just how…_

End recap

* * *

Sasuke was watching Sakura the whole time thinking about the past and how everything went wrong. At this point he's starting to regret (a little) of leaving in the first place.

Suddenly Sakura stopped mid jump. Her sensing skills got WAY better and everyone tensed and looked for any enemies Sakura might have picked up on.

Instead Sakura slowly turned her head around glaring at Sasuke. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. You could see a little hint of sadness in her eyes but it was so small you could just mistake it for the suns reflection in her eyes or something.

Flashback

"_WHY won't he stop staring at me. I bet he still thinks I'm week and feels sorry for me. That ass. He probably doesn't even understand the pain I went through. He OBVIOUSLY doesn't care (or know) that I almost killed myself because I couldn't handle the pain. No one could get through. (Except Gaara) It's strange I would expect him to be the LAST person to understand me. You know the whole losing-my-one-and-only-true-love thing isn't something I thought he could relate to. But I guess I was wrong. Or maybe it was that we both felt truly lonely. Anyway whatever the reason he helped me. HE was the one who brought me out of my living hell. "Ugh I swear I am THIS close to turning around and ripping those gorgeous onyx eyes right out of their sockets!"_

"_**Oooh somebody's getting back to loving a certain Uchi-ha" Inner Sakura cooed.**_

"_Oh shut up! I'm just stating the facts!"_

"_**Uh-huh sure"**_

"_get lost or do you want me to stick you back into 'the box'?"_

"_**Uhh..ehehehe. That's ok I got to go anyway I…uh…left the stove on. BYE" and with that Inner Sakura left**_

"_the stove?" Sakura asked herself. 'and his eyes are STILL on me. You'd think he's give up by now! UGH!"_

_Sakura abruptly stopped_

_END FLASHBACK_

"What is it Sakura??" Asked Kakashi

"Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto

Sakura turned her dark eyes toward a certain raven haired teen.

"Hey Uchiha!" she called "Are you gonna gawk at me the whole day or are you actually going to do this mission?!"

Sasuke was kind pf taken back by her outburst and mad at the way she treated him. Wasn't she suppose to love him forever? So he didn't really mean what he said next.

"Che, like anyone would gawk at you" the second he said it he immediately regretted it.

Sakura's eyes turned dark and Kakashi and Naruto could only watch from the side with shock, amusement, and a bit of worry for Sasuke. Sasuke was getting ready for the hits that were ready to come. He knew Sakura would be pissed at that one.

"Mou…Sasuke-kun why are you so mean to me" Sakura got teary eyed.

"huh?" everyone mumbled and sweat dropped.

"You left and you caused me so much pain" Sakura was now clenching her heart. And a tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke saw this and his heart began to wrench.

'_Did I really cause this much pain to her?' Sasuke though_

'**Well DUH! What did you think she would just forget about you the next day?!' his inner self screamed back**

"_Shut up I'm not in the mood for you right now!" Sasuke retorted back to his inner self. _

Kakashi and Naruto were standing there staring at the two teens. They were both wondering what changed Sakura's view on Sasuke so quickly. This morning she was ready to rip his guts out.

'_Maybe her heart can't handle it anymore' _thought Naruto

'_Poor Sakura she looks like she's in so much pain' _thought Kakashi

"Sasuke-kun why did you go. I didn't want you to leave. I was broken after you left and no one could fix me" another tear slid down her other cheek.

Sasuke was taken back by her confessions and he didn't know what to do. Sasuke tried to say 'what have I done' but

"What?" was all that came out of his mouth. Sakura came close to Sasuke and encircled her arms around his neck. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat (well more like 5) and his breathing stopped.

Naruto's and Kakashi's jaws seriously dropped to the ground!

'I can feel her breath on my skin. And her hair smells so good. Ironically like cherry blossoms. And her eyes are the most beautiful and most captivating things I have ever seen.

**Inner Sasuke's jaw dropped to the ground 'I have never seen my inner self proclaim so much emotion (that wasn't hate-but even that) at the same time. Especially love!' **

He was about to wrap his arms around Sakura and kiss her when she started to speak again.

"What?" Sakura asked questioning him. She was looking straight into Sasuke's eyes and he was barely touching Sasuke's nose with hers. (a/n obviously Sasuke is taller so his head was leaning down) "I know it must have been very hard for you at the Akatsuki. Orochimaru probably tried taking your body and power. But did he take your hearing too?!" She finished with her voice raised and with all her might shoved him away. Well needless to say thanks to Sakura's inhuman strength Sasuke went through a good number off trees until he finally slumped against one. He picked himself up but he was holding himself since his whole body hurt.

"**Damn that was a nice punch!!!" Inner Sasuke screamed**

"_You wouldn't be saying that if YOU were the one feeling the pain right now." _Sasuke retorted back

Sakura was beside Sasuke in a mater of a few milliseconds.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke couldn't hold in his outburst

"….."

"I didn't even do anything to you!" Sasuke kind of screamed

At that moment Sakura's eyes faltered and now they didn't only show anger but a lot of hurt too.

"**Ooohhhh! Bad choice of words Uchiha. Didn't do anything my ass! Lets recap shall we?" **Inner Sasuke mused

"**You ignored her" Inner Sasuke started counting off "you insulted her. You called her annoying. You called her weak and a burden. You said she was as bad as Naruto if not worse. You never returned her kind gestures. When she was being nice and caring you brushed it off as if it was nothing. You overall treated her like crap!" Inner Sasuke was having a field day "And to top it all off. You know the best part huh? huh? You knocked her out and left her on a cold, stone bench after she poured all of her feeling out in the open and tried to save you!!!!! You know you might want to re-lookup the definition of '_nothing_' in the dictionary again."**

'Grrrr' Sasuke growled at his inner self but he also knew he was right

"_FINE! So what do I do now smart ass?!?!?" _Sasuke screamed at his inner self.

"**You could start by saying SORRY DUH!!!" **Inner Sasuke screamed back **"moron" **he added

Sasuke clenched his teeth. _'Stupid' _**'But right' **_inner self_'

Sakura had turned around and started walking away.

"Sakura-chan" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at when she heard the suffix. Her heart started to swell with emotion but she tried to suppress it. She wasn't having much luck. Old feelings for him started mixing with anger.

"I'm sor.." he was cut off with Sakura swiftly turning around and crushing her lips on his.

HA! Just kidding. Lol sorry. Anywaaaay

Sakura swiftly turned around and punched Sasuke so hard right in the shoulder that her hand went right through him. A sickening sound of flesh ripping and bone crushing was hear.

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"_Oh no this is getting way out of hand. I should have never taken Sakura with us she can't handle the emotional stress. Or I should have just left Sasuke." _thought Kakashi

"_Sakura-chan! Oh no. She snapped! I'm gonna beat that teme to pulp when we get back for hurting Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto was pissed now_

Sasuke felt a searing pain go through his body. Blood was now pouring out of his wound. And Sakura still didn't remove her fist that was lodged in his bleeding shoulder.

"You have no right to call me that" she said in a dangerous voice. Her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes. Giving her a dark look. You're lucky if I threw my fist 2 millimeters closer to your neck I would have knocked you out for hours. But it would be a drag if we had to carry you during our mission.

She twisted her fist inside his body. And pulled it out.

"Ah" Sasuke let out a soft moan of pain. He didn't expect that to hurt so much. I mean he had way worse wounds inflicted on him during his fights with Orochimaru and Itachi. Sakura looked at her fist that was dripping with blood and then took two shakes to get rid of the access blood. Then she looked at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei let's go ne?" She gave them a huge smile. And they sweat dropped.

"Ahh…Sakura I think you should heal him." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke

"Why" Sakura gave Kakashi the sweetest look of innocence ever! It almost made him want to say _"oh all right if you don't want to you don't have to." _

"Sakura" Kakashi kind of sing-songed "Look he's part of this mission too. He's part of our team. He's our comrade. Our friend." At that Sakura snickered. Kakashi herd her and though to himself _'yeah the last part about the friend thing for probably overkill for now. Sigh' _"Sakura. Please. You're the only one who can do this. You're special and we need you." Kakashi tried praising her into doing it.

"Ugh fine. You don't have to sugar coat it Kakashi."

She went over to Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched a little.

"Hold still Sasuke or I won't be able to do this right" she told him

'Hey she called me by my name. Not by Uchiha anymore'

'**SEE told you!' **his inner self mused **everything will be OK **

Sakura put her gentle hands on his shoulder and he felt a warm sensation going through him. And then their eyes met…

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

SORRY for the long update guys

sorry


	10. Arguments SasuSaku

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. But when you're in Europe for a 3 month vacation, you really don't have the time or do you want to. I SORRY!!!! You can scream at me and hate me and kill me. (Wait NO don't kill. I'm too young) but do cut me some slack. PRETTY PLEASE?!?!**

K back to the story.

**FOR REVIEWERS**----- Thank You sooo much for reviewing

**INNER**

_Thinking_

Talking

**

* * *

**

**2 SIDES TO THE STORY.**

**2 PLOT LINES**

**(One SasuSaku and the other GaaraSaku) so that all fans are happy. : )**

**from chapter 9 the story will branch out and go one way for SasuSaku and a different way for GaaraSaku**

**they will BOTH be DIFFERENT so don't think it's the same just with a different pairing.**

* * *

RE-CAP (this is SASUxSAKU)

She went over to Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched a little.

"Hold still Sasuke or I won't be able to do this right" she told him

'Hey she called me by my name. Not by Uchiha anymore'

'**SEE told you!' **his inner self mused **everything will be OK **

Sakura put her gentle hands on his shoulder and he felt a warm sensation going through him. And then their eyes met…

IMPORTANT for story.

A lot of you said that you don't like the whole hugging part and stuff. Well Sakura was acting. (I guess I didn't make it as obvious as I thought I did). But Sakura was just doing it to confuse Sasuke so then she could do the whole thing with bashing him through trees. Hehe)

And then their eyes met…………………….

**Don't stare so much. She'll see. **His inner warned Sasuke

"_WHAT_?!" Snapped Sakura? _"Got a problem __Uchiha__?" _

**Told you! Well there we go again. There's the Uchiha. sigh didn't she just call us Sasuke? I guess its back to square one.**

_Oh shut it. _You're not making this any better.

"I'm sor…" Sasuke started

"Save it" and with that Sakura turned, having healed Sasuke (but not completely, she made sure he'd feel some throbbing for the next couple of hours. As punishment of course, with her being still mad at him)

Naruto and Kakashi were having a great time watching the show. Well mostly watching the high and mighty Uchiha get tossed around like a rag doll.

"Lets go. We don't want to be behind schedule" said Sakura as she lept into the trees.

They all fallowed behind.

"Mmm. I'd love some miso ramen right now" Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto we JUST ate like 2 hours ago. We can't afford to stop now just for lun…" that's when her stomach loudly grumbled. She immediately stopped and turned almost as red as Hinata around Naruto.

"Ummm maybe we could stop for like 5 min." she admitted.

"Datebayo" Naruto pumped his fists in the air.

Sakura hasn't eaten for 2 days now. What with her freaking out and having the whole mountain incident. Then just having some work to do, she never got around to it. There was a time before Sasuke came back, when she was still very upset, that she went anorexic. But THAT didn't last that long. After about a month Naruto found out (he's not as dense as he seems) and he said

"Sakura-chan if you try anything like this EVER again….I will PERSONALY kick your butt. Even if you ARE my best friend" and it almost came to that.

Sakura chuckled remembering the incident. They ACTUALLY got into a physical fight about it. Her screaming it's her life and she'll do what she wants with it and Naruto trying to reason with her. But of course naruto won since he's just THAT good at convincing people.

Naruto was happy to see a smile on her face. Sasuke was still upset after the whole fiasco of him getting his butt kicked. And Kakashi was, of course, reading his book.

Sakura finnaly was out of her stupor.

"Lunch" she called out.

As she was pouring some ramen into sasuke's plate she spilled some on him. He jumped up.

"What the hell?!"

"oops. My bad" said sakura. She did feel bad, but only a little. After 10 min. of arguing over the spilled ramen, sakura just turned around

"Whatever." she said "it doesn't matter. I'm gonna go take a bath."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But sakura-chan you said we don't have ti…"

He was met with a cold glare. Courtesy of Sakura.

"ehehehe. Yeah. I guess we do. Have fun sakura-chan" naruto waved her off.

So now the boys were left in total silence. It was awkward too. Naruto was about to shout something out but he was beat to it…..

"AAHHHH!" Sakura's scream came.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLZ READ

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. But when you're in Europe for a 3 month vacation, you really don't have the time or do you want to. I SORRY!!!! You can scream at me and hate me and kill me. (Wait NO don't kill. I'm too young) but do cut me some slack. PRETTY PLEASE?!?!**

K back to the story.

**FOR REVIEWERS**----- Thank You sooo much for reviewing

**INNER**

_Thinking_

Talking

**

* * *

**

**2 SIDES TO THE STORY.**

**2 PLOT LINES**

**(One SasuSaku and the other GaaraSaku) so that all fans are happy. : )**

**from chapter 9 the story will branch out and go one way for SasuSaku and a different way for GaaraSaku**

**they will BOTH be DIFFERENT so don't think it's the same just with a different pairing.**


End file.
